1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fuel line coupling assemblies and, more particularly, to a vehicle coupling assembly for use in interconnecting an exposed end of a stainless steel tubing with a plastic fuel line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quick connect and releasable coupling assemblies are well known in the art for use with vehicle fuel lines and the like. The purpose of such assemblies is to provide a means for quickly and conveniently establishing a fuel tight connection between a first elongate tubular member and a second similar such member terminating in a fitting, such members often being constructed of differing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,462, issued to Angell, teaches a coupling for releasably engaging a tubular member. The coupling illustrates a hollow body within which is received a tubular member. A sleeve is movable axially within the hollow body and is provided with an array of spacially separated holes and rotatable gripping members located in the holes for selectively engaging the outer surface of the tubular member. The rotatable gripping members move away from the outer surface of the tubular member during insertion of the tubular member into the hollow body. Movement of the tubular member in the opposite direction causes the rotatable gripping members to be cammed into contact with the surface of the tubular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,761, issued to Ostrander et al., teaches a further variation of a release member for a quick connector engageable with a fitting. The release member includes a body formed of a resilient material and having first and second end portions. A slot extends longitudinally through the first and second end portions for mounting of the release member over the fitting and to enable axial sliding movement of the release member through an open end of the quick connector into engagement with a retainer mounted within the quick connector and so as to effectuate release of legs of a retainer from an annular flange on the fitting and disengagement of the connector from the fitting. A radially enlarged flange is formed between the first and second end portions to form a tool engageable surface on the body for forcible sliding movement of the body into the open end of the connector. Alternatively, a recess or a projection may be provided on the body to form the tool engageable surface.
A still further example of a release member for a quick-type connector is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,025, issued to Szabo, which discloses an outer sleeve concentrically disposed about an inner sleeve and integrally joined to the inner sleeve at one end. A plurality of circumferentially spaced fingers are formed on the inner sleeve and extend axially from an opposite end of the inner sleeve. Radially outward extending projections are formed on the inner sleeve and engage an inward extending flange on a female connector part to retain the release member in the open end of a bore in the female connector part. The outer sleeve is slidably disposed over the tubular end portion of the female connector part. Engaging surfaces formed between the fingers on the inner sleeve engage deflectable legs on a retainer mounted in the bore of the female connector part when the release member is forcibly urged into the bore in the female connector part to deflect the legs radially outwardly so as to permit separation of a radially expanded flange on a male conduit from the female connector part.
The present invention is a releasable coupling assembly which is an improvement over the prior art in that it provides for releasable engagement of a first tubular member within a receptacle portion, a further tubular member extending from an opposite end of the receptacle portion, and further provides an improved structure for fixedly securing a retaining clip within the receptacle portion. The first internally hollow and tubular member includes an annular lip projecting from an exterior surface of the first member at a longitudinally spaced location from an exposed end. The receptacle portion extends longitudinally and is typically joined or integrally formed with the second tubular member so that a continuous conduit is formed between the first and second tubular members.
The receptacle portion includes an annular side wall and an annular end wall and defines and open interior which is capable of receiving the exposed end of the first tubular member an axially inserted distance. A plurality of fluid-sealing O-rings are provided at spaced locations within the receptacle portion and proximate the longitudinally extending end of the first tubular member. The O-rings sealingly engage the inlet of the receptacle portion from the fluid flow passing through the outlet of the first tubular member and ensure that fluid flow is communicated in the downstream direction only of the second tubular member extending from the receptacle portion.
A retainer clip includes a base and a plurality of first, second and third circumferentially arrayed and deflectable legs integrally formed with and extending from the base. Each of the legs includes a longitudinally extending straight portion and a reverse angled bend portion, a circular aperture of sufficient dimension being formed through the base to permit the first tubular member to pass therethrough.
The retainer clip is capable of being mounted within the opening of the receptacle portion in an axially inserting fashion such that, upon subsequent longitudinal insertion of the first tubular member, the annular lip causes an outward deflection of each of the reverse bend portions. Concurrently, the O-rings mounted at the downstream location and within the interior of the receptacle housing sealingly engage the longitudinally inserted and extending end of the first tubular member with the second tubular member.
The reverse bend portions of the retainer clip subsequently inwardly deflect after longitudinal passage of the annular lip and abut against a shoulder of the annular lip so as to secure the lip between the reverse bend portions and the end wall. Each of the straight portions of the retainer clip further include a tang portion secured to the straight portion and extend in a direction towards an exposed end of the receptacle portion. A like plurality of windowed portions are formed through the annular side wall of the receptacle portion at selected circumferential locations corresponding with the tang portions such that, upon insertion of the retainer clip, the tang portions deflect in outwardly angled fashion so as to seat within the corresponding windowed portions.
The tang portions prevent disengagement of the retainer clip from within the receptacle portion upon subsequent withdrawal of the first tubular member. A releasing mechanism permits the first tubular member to be disengaged from the retainer clip within the receptacle portion and second extending tubular member. The releasing mechanism includes an axially translatable disk portion with a particularly configured forward edge and which is slidably mounted upon the first tubular member. Upon sliding the disk portion in a direction towards the receptacle portion, the forward edge engages the reverse angled bend portions and outwardly deflects the bend portions a sufficient angle to permit the annular lip to be reversibly translated along with the disk portion and the first tubular member withdrawn from within the receptacle portion.
An additional feature discloses a plurality of first, second and third recesses formed within the annular side wall of the receptacle portion. The recesses extend in an axial direction from the exposed end, in communication with the open interior of the receptacle portion, and correspond in circumferential location with the location of the windowed portions. Each of the axially extending recesses correspond in dimension and placement with the longitudinally extending straight portions of the retainer clip and provide guides for inserting the retainer clip within the receptacle portion.